


Why are you inside my head?

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: That empty bedroom at the beach house, with a big bed where two people can comfortably lie down. Robbe managed to avoid his night with Noor and...Sander has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Why are you inside my head?

* * *

Sometimes it’s nice to not be noticed by your friends. And sometimes it’s also nice to have someone that cares for you.

Robbe is more than ready to go to bed and none of the boys say a word about it, he’s almost sure they haven’t even seen him leaving the “party”, but Noor did. She stops him outside, holding his arm, slipping her hand to hold his.

“Are you ok?” He smiles and holds her hand, bringing it to his mouth, kissing the back of it as a silent thank you for caring.

“Yes, I’m just drunk, going to bed, yeah?” She nods her head and smiles, kissing his cheek. It’s clear that he’s the only one not having fun tonight so it makes sense that she wants to stay with everyone else. He makes sure that he has the keys to their bedroom and continues on his way.

As he’s unlocking his door, the party gets louder again, with a bunch of screams and claps and words of encouragement. He steps back to see what’s going on and he sees Amber making a scene while giving Sander a new key and Robbe doesn’t have to think much about it to know what’s going on.

Britt is pretending like she’s embarrassed, holding Sander’s arm tight as the girls talk to her as well, probably giving her the most stupid pieces of advice on how to make the most out of sex bedroom.

Robbe lets himself watch them for another second. How Sander is smiling big while talking to Jens and how Britt never leaves his side, holding his arm with both hands like he’s the most amazing prize.

Maybe relationships are indeed just a bunch of bullshit. Robbe finally opens his door and gets in before they can run into him right next to their new bedroom for tonight.

-

Britt finally fell asleep. Sander tries to count to one hundred while he waits, just to be sure. Most of the time, he just makes the dumbest decisions. It gets even worse if he’s drunk and horny and Britt is just right there, looking so beautiful and caring.

He looks at the wall right by his left side, putting his leg up against it, thinking about Robbe. Sander just wants to be with him so badly. He wants to know what kind of music Robbe likes, why he’s away alone when his friends are having fun somewhere else. Sander wants to help him create traditions that they can always come back to. He wants to know what Robbe tastes like and if he’ll smile and mean it when they finally kiss.

As he finally gets to one hundred, Sander carefully sits up, checking to see if Britt is still asleep. She moves away from where he was, turning to her other side and continues to sleep. Sander prays to the gods (if they really exist) that nobody heard them earlier. 

It’s hard to find his clothes in the dark, but Sander manages, putting his underwear and jeans, looking at Britt as he grabs his shirt from the floor, carefully opening the door and walking back out. As he’s carefully closing the door in front of him, he sees someone leaving the bedroom right next to theirs and his body freezes completely inside. He feels like puking when he realizes it’s Robbe. Of all people, Robbe had to be the one to see him right fucking now. Leaving the sex bedroom with someone other that’s not Robbe.

“Hi…” He tries, but it’s just a broken whisper, Sander is not sure if Robbe heard him. He’s so embarrassed. Their eyes meet as they manage to close both doors and Sander just wants to explain himself even though there’s no explanation and they’re not together.

Robbe is pissed. Sander learned as soon as they met, that the boy uses his heart on his sleeves, so it’s clear on his face, as the moon is shining outside, that Robbe is upset. 

Sander looks down, so fucking ashamed and Robbe keeps looking at him for another long and painful second, then he turns another, not saying a single word, leaving Sander alone, staring at a door.

“Hey…Hey, Robbe!!” He turns around, ready to say whatever he has to say to Robbe. Sander is definitely talking too loud, turning his body to see Robbe outside, but he’s desperate and Robbe ignores him completely, continuing on his way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> To read more of my work: @ayellowcurtain on tumblr <3


End file.
